


Swimming Days

by HarryPotterSlash



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Batfamily, Batman in vacation, GCPD in trouble, Swimming, Youngest Dick, reversed age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterSlash/pseuds/HarryPotterSlash
Summary: The Batfamily/ Wayne family (reversed age) are going to swim. Will it all go without any incidents...? (T for swearing/cursing)





	Swimming Days

On a rainy day, Bruce and his sons were eating their breakfast when Alfrad asked:"Master Bruce, did you not forget to tell the young Masters something?

Bruce sight and said:"Boys, a swimming pool opened up near Gotham City so I try to buy it. I also wanted to have a vacation there for 4 days and swim. If you want, that is..."

Everyone cheered and jumped up with a yell. Bruce had just enough time to tell them to finish their breakfast, pack some clothes and a pair of swimming trunks. Tim already watched on their website and told Bruce how he wanted to participate in the race there. Dicks eyes lit up and he exclaimed loudly, that he too wanted to race. Jason found the always quiet and shy Dick a little too bold now and asked them who poured sugar in Dicks cereal.

"Euh~ I kinda let the sugar fall in Dicks food. Why do you ask?"said the oblivious Ron.

Bruce facepalmed with the rest of Dicks non-biological brothers and told them how sugar could make a child hyper and see strange things that they would like to chase. Dicks biological brothers paled at that and went some seats away from Dick.

Terry aproached Dick slowly and said calmly:"I know that you see some strange things now, Dickie but I need you to listen and stay calm OK? Can you do tha-"

Terry got cut off by the crying of Dick, who said:"Me don' goo'. 'ummy owie. su'ar a'ay. (Me don't feel good. Tummy owie. Make sugar go away)"

Terry didn't know how that could be and wanted to ask something when Jet said:"I kinda let coffee fall in Dicks cereal but it can't be that bad."

Damians eyes went from wide eyes to narrowed eyes dangerously fast while saying slowly:"You BOTH let something FALL in Dickie's food and DIDN'T bother to take it OUT?! I want to stay with Richard alone for a moment, if that's alright with you father."

Damian picked Dick out of his Booster seat after Bruce gave his approval and ran upstairs to pack their stuff in their own suitcases, Dick's yellow and Damian's black, and probably a little playing with Dick. Bruce explained to his sons, that they needed to pack 4 pants, 4 short pants, 12 briefs, 5 T-Shirts, 2 sweaters, 3 pair Jackets (one for rain, one for pleasur and 1 for business), 5 pyjamas, 2 pairs of shoes (for pleasur and business) and some toys/games for the drive from here to the swimming pool and back and also something to do as a family. He also told them that there is going to be a swimming race and that they could participate if they wanted. With that, Bruce excused himself and went to pack his silver suitcase with the necessary clothing. But before that, he needed to sent Commisioner Gordon a letter to tell him that the Bat family went on a vacation for 5 days from today on.

Meanwhile Damian checked on his checklist what Dick needed and said outloud:"12 T-shirts ... check, 5 turtlenecks with snaps ... check, 7 Undershirts ... one too much ... check, 9 Leggings ... check, 10 pants ... check, 5 Sweaters ... check, 5 sweatshirts ... needs one and ... got it, 3 warm jackets with a Robin stitched on the front (2 pleasure, 1 business) ... check, 2 hats ... check,2 bathing suits ... check, a swim diaper ... check, waterproof diaper cover ...check, 7 Fleece pajamas with feet ... check, 3 wearable blankets ... check, 2 pair of shoes (Pleasur and business), 8 pair of socks, 4 Sippy cups ... check,check and double check, toys for the car ride and after the car ride ... check and the car seat's in the car ... I'll check it later just to be sure. My stuff is already packed, so that means playing with Dick until we go or until he gets tired."

Damian went to the playing Dick and sat down. Dick begun to babble about being able to swim, the slide and the toys that he plays with. Damian made the right noises to hold Dick bussy until he saw Dick yawn and carried the half sleeping Dick to his crib. Damian went to the end of the floor and went to see if someone needed help. First came Wallys room and saw through the open door how he's speeding through his room and stuffing his clothes in his red suitcase.

Damian sight while massaging the brink of his nose and muttered:"Brat can't even ask for help. He can't pack his suitcase on his own and that gives him enough reason to ask for someone who can."

Wally noticed Damian standing by his door and asked:"Is everything alright with Dickie?"

Damian looked at Wally and answered:"He's alright. Dick's sleeping in his room now. Why didn't you ask someone to help you pack your stuff in?"

"I didn't want to annoy or bother them with something I should be able to do.",answered Wally.

Damian signed Wally to give him the shirt and told Wally to throw everything out of his suitcase. Wally did as he was told and together, they had everything in the suitcase but not as if they were thrown in the suitcase in a haste but tidy and orderly. Wally gave Damian a big smile and thanked him and begun to play. Damian didn't have anything else to do and went to Roys room. There he saw, that Terry was already helping Roy with packing his brown suitcase and asked them if they were finished. Terry pointed his finger to the left corner and Damian saw that there stood a blue suitcase. Damian nodded his head and looked at Roy for a response.

Roy replied:"No. We had to do everything again because Terry didn't think that it was 'orderly' and 'tidy'."

Damian snorted and Terry asked:"What's so funny? Do you know how long this will take?"

"Stop your whining. I had to do the same with Wally. He stuffed everything in his red suitcase and it looked like he was packing in a haste to flee from the police.",answered Damian.

Roy muttered:"Only you would compare us to criminals."

Damian smirked evilly and said:"Anyway, I'm going to Ron now. See you later girls."

Both Ron and Terry yelled after Damian:"I'M NOT A GIRL!"

Damian chuckled and ducked in Rons room. There he saw Bruce helping Ron packing his orange suitcase and he knew that Ron also had an unorderly and untidy suitcase. Damian begun to chuckle again and asked Ron if it was brought down from generation to generation.

"What do you mean?",asked Bruce and Ron at the same time.

Damian answered:"I had to help Wally with packing his suitcase or it would look like he tried to pack for fleeing. Terry is helping Roy with the same problem and you are helping Ron with his suitcase. Coincidence?"

Bruce began to chuckle too and said:"Go and look if Ray and Jet need help. If you're right, they will also throw everything in their suitcase. And if you see Alfred, tell him that he could go on a vacation if he wanted with us or his family."

Damian nodded and went to Rays room. There, he saw Alfred lecturing Ray while helping him pack his green suitcase. Damian couldn't contain himself anymore and laught outloud. Alfred and Ray looked at Damian as if he lost his head.

"Sorry, it's just that the Grayson Brothers, who I have seen right now, have all packed their suitcase as if they are going to miss their flight, if they don't hurry up with packing. Also, Father told me that you could take a vacation with us or to take a vacation with your family if you want.",explained Damian to Alfred.

Ray glared at Damian and muttered something not understandable under his breath. Alfred begun to lecture Ray again but this time about bad language. Alfred told Damian that he will go to his sister in Germany and that he will tell Bruce that too. Damian nodded and told them that they'll see each other later again. Damian also told Alfred that he will go to Jason and then Jet and to not worry about their suitcases. Alfred agreed and went back to his lecturing. Damian went to Jasons room and saw a golden colored suitcase next to the door. The golden colored suitcase belonged to Tim and that meant, that Tim helped Jason or Jason stole something from Tim when Tim went on his way downstairs. Damian went inside Jasons room and saw how Jason and Tim were fighting over Tims Phone.

"Gu-.",begun Damian but got cut off by Jason.

He shouted:"I'M BIGGER THEN YOU! YOU CAN'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Damian tried again:"Guy-."

"I'M OLDER THAN YOU! YOU'VE GOT TO LISTEN TO YOUR ELDER! YOU CAN'T JUST DECIDE, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE BIGGER, YOU'RE ABOVE THE RULES OR THAT YOU DON'T NEED TO LISTEN TO ANYONE!",yelled Tim to Jason but he didn't realise that he cut Damian off.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH! Jason, give Tims Phone back and go downstairs with your grey suitcase. Tim, go downstairs while I talk to Jason and wait for me there. Jason, when I come back here or you're getting called by father, McGinnes or Alfred, you'll come downstairs too. Do. You. Understand?",shouted Damian with a glare when they ignored him for a few minutes.

Jason and Tim both nodded and did as they were told and were careful to stay on Damians good side for now. Damian begun to lecture Jason about stealing and his language. Meanwhile, Batman went to Commisioner Gordons office and waited until he was inside.

"Commisioner.",said Batman in a monotone.

"Holy Sh-. You scared me.",was Commisioner Gordons response and jumped in the air from surprise but later he sat down, with his back to Batman, behind his desk and write a report on todays bankrobbers.

"Apology. I only wanted to let you know, that my family and I were going on a vacation from today to Tuesday.",said Batman, again in monotone.

Commisioner Gordon turned around with a horror stricken face, only to see (or not to see) an empty corner and muttered:"We're having our hands full these days then."

Commisioner Gordon picked his coat up, calmed his heartbeat and went to the police lunch room and told the police officers:"Batman gave me a visit just now."

One of the police officers who worked longer here asked:"What did he want?"

Commisioner Gordon sight and told them:"He told me that he went with his family on a vacation from today to Tuesday. We need to keep this city standing for those days and show everyone that we can do this."

"But how can we go up against the Riddler or Bane or worse, The Joker?",asked a new police officer in a panic.

Commissioner Gordon responded to that:"We just need to pray that they'll stay locked up. If not, we'll deal with it somehow."


End file.
